White Lie
by YoruChan Kuchiki
Summary: Orang bilang itu White Lie, mengatakan satu kebohongan untuk menghindari satu keburukan yang mungkin terjadi. Namun justru, mereka semua terperangkap dalam lingkaran kebohongan tanpa bisa lepas dari belenggu yang terus meruntuhkan hati./For SaiSaku Heart Monochrome/Mind to RnR? :)


**Disclaimer:**

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**Warning!**

**AU, OOC, Long Oneshoot, For SaiSaku Heart Monochrome**

**White Lie ****© YoruChan Kuchiki**

**.**

**.**

"_Saat kau harus memilih satu cinta saja, pasti ada orang lain yang menangis."_

_-Tsubame Ameyagi-_

**.**

**.**

Dengan tergesa-gesa, Sakura memasukkan segala peralatan kuliah ke dalam tas ranselnya. Mulai dari buku, kotak pensil, _laptop_ hingga sebuah roti yang masih terbungkus rapih di dalamnya. Tidak ada sarapan untuk pagi ini. Buah dari hasil kesiangannya.

Sakura langsung bergegas menuju pintu apartemen setelah semua perlengkapan kuliahnya untuk hari ini sudah lengkap. Ia langsung menyambar tas ranselnya dan memboyong ke rak sepatu yang berada di samping pintu apartemennya. Gadis yang biasanya memakai sepatu kets untuk kuliah itu, kali ini lebih memilih menggunakan sepatu teplek yang tidak menyita waktunya hanya untuk mengikat sepasang tali sepatu yang masih terurai. Setelah memasukkan sepatunya asal, Sakura langsung keluar apartemennya dan segera mengunci pintu apartemen tersebut. Kuncinya pun ia masukkan asal ke dalam saku celana.

Penampilannya yang masih acak-acakan ia kesampingkan kalau tidak mengingat hari ini ada ujian presentasi dari mata kuliah yang sangat dibencinya. Dan sialnya lagi, gadis itu malah hampir terlambat pagi ini. Rasa lapar yang mulai merayap di perut pun harus ia tahan terlebih dahulu mengingat tuntutan di pagi hari.

Kini Sakura harus menelan kembali kesialannya di pagi ini. Bus yang ia tunggu sejak lima belas menit yang lalu masih belum datang. Ia mendesah gusar di bawah naungan atap halte yang di dominasi dengan warna gelap. Gelap... Ah, tiba-tiba Sakura jadi terbayang dengan sepasang iris _onyx _itu. Iris mata yang selalu bisa menentramkan dan menyejukkan hatinya.

Satu helaan napas kecewa tiba-tiba terluncur bebas dari bibir Sakura. Pikrannya kini melayang jauh. Andai sekarang Sasuke ada disini. Andai pemuda itu tiba-tiba datang dan menjemputnya di bawah halte kemudian pergi bersamanya. Andai ia ada di saat Sakura benar-benar membutuhkannya. Andai saja... Ah, Sakura terlalu tenggelam dari lamunannya hingga ia tidak sadar bahwa _mini bus_ yang ia tunggu sudah datang. Lantas, gadis bersurai _merah muda_ itu langsung bergegas masuk ke dalam. Ia tidak mau menunggu lebih lama lagi. Hari sudah semakin siang dan ia benar-benar bisa terlambat kalau masih harus menunggu.

.

.

.

Sakura harus bernapas lega ketika melangkahkan kaki di kelasnya. Dosen yang paling ditakutinya itu belum datang. Kalau tidak ia terpaksa harus menulikan indera pendengarannya untuk sementara akibat celotehan-celotehan _manis_ yang keluar dari bibir dosen tersebut. Atau yang lebih parah Sakura tidak diizinkan untuk masuk mata kuliahnya dan berimbas pada nilai akhir Sakura yang mengenaskan. Sakura tidak bisa membayangkan kalau itu benar-benar terjadi.

Gadis itu meletakkan tasnya di banku nomor tiga dari belakang. Datang terlambat membuatnya tidak punya bangku lain untuk di tempati kecuali bangku barisan belakang. Tapi tidak masalah. Toh, dari awal ia tidak menyukai mata kuliah ini dan nantinya juga dia akan mendapat giliran presentasi awal.

Sakura terlalu malas untuk membuka _laptop_nya atau sekedar membaca _print out_ materi yang akan ia presentasikan nanti. Perjalanan menuju kampus pagi ini sudah cukup menguras energinya. Ditambah lagi, gadis itu belum menyentuh makanan apapun pagi ini. Ia memilih untuk memeriksa ponselnya kalau-kalau ada _missed call_ atau pesan dari seseorang. Namun hasilnya nihil. Air wajah Sakura langsung berubah kecewa.

Dengan cekatan ia langsung memencet-mencet tombol ponselnya hingga membuat satu tulisan di layar.

_Calling Sasuke_

Sakura kemudian merapatkan ponselnya di samping telinga. Berharap akan ada jawaban dari ujung sana. Namun yang ditunggu tidak juga kunjung mengangkat telepon hingga suara operator saja yang kini terdengar. Lagi-lagi Sakura menghela napas kecewa.

Ini bukan untuk yang pertama kalinya Sasuke tidak mengangkat telepon. Sudah terlalu sering—hingga Sakura terlalu terbiasa. Ino—sahabat dekat Sakura bahkan pernah mencibirnya, _Kau malah terlihat seperti orang lain untuknya._

Mungkin ucapan Ino ada benarnya. Tapi Sakura tidak rela. Hatinya masih tetap kukuh menyangkal prasangka negatif terhadap Sasuke. Sakura tidak mau menyulut api pertengkaran di antara mereka. Bisa menjadi kekasih pemuda itu saja sudah membuat Sakura bahagia. Sakura tidak ingin yang muluk-muluk seperti Sasuke bisa berlaku lembutdan romantis padanya layaknya pasangan normal atau selalu menjemputnya di setiap pagi. Asalkan Sakura bisa bersama Sasuke saja. Itu sudah lebih dari cukup.

Sakura menghela napas berat. Berusaha menetralisir perasaannya yang tiba-tiba membuncah. Mungkin istirahat nanti, ia harus menemui Sasuke.

.

.

.

Sakura melangkahkan kakinya dengan cepat menuju _cafe_ di kampusnya. Barusan ia menerima pesan dari Sasuke yang berisi bahwa pemuda itu menunggunya di _cafe_ biasa untuk makan siang bersama. Sakura senang luar biasa. Ada rasa geli di perutnya ketika menerima pesan tersebut. Ia tidak bisa menahan senyum yang mengembang lebar dari sudut-sudut bibirnya.

Sakura semakin mempercepat langkahnya. Ia tidak mau kalau Sasuke nantinya harus menunggu lama. Tapi sesampainya disana, Sasuke malah belum datang. Senyum Sakura seketika luntur. Ia melangkah ke salah satu bangku yang masih kosong lalu duduk disana. Gadis itu menopang dagunya. Lagi-lagi ia yang harus menunggu.

Lima belas menit kemudian, pemuda berambut jabrik itu baru datang. Ia tampak mencari-cari sosok Sakura saat baru masuk ke _cafe_ tersebut. Spontan, Sakura menaikkan sebelah tangannya—memberi tanda kepada Sasuke kalau ia ada disana. Sasuke yang melihatnya langsung menghampiri meja tersebut.

"Kau sudah lama menunggu, Sakura?" Sasuke menarik bangku yang terletak di depan Sakura.

Sakura tersenyum kecut sambil menggeleng pelan. Jelas sekali ia berbohong. Sementara Sasuke nampak bergumam sendiri—tidak terlalu memikirkannya bahkan tidak ada niatan untuk meminta maaf.

Keheningan kemudian merayap di antara mereka. Sasuke memilih untuk memesan menu kepada pelayan lalu juga menawarkan kepada Sakura yang memilih untuk memesan menu yang sama seperti Sasuke.

"Sejak tadi pagi kau tidak bisa dihubungi," Sakura membuka percakapan dengan hati-hati. "Kau kemana saja?"

Sasuke meneyeruput teh pesanannya yang baru saja datang. "Aku sedang ada urusan tadi. Jadi sengaja mengabaikan telepon yang masuk."

Kening Sakura langsung berkerut mendengar kata _mengabaikan_ yang keluar dari bibir Sasuke. Kalau begitu ia termasuk salah satu orang yang pemuda itu abaikan? Tak peduli dengan status Sakura yang juga merupakan kekasihnya?

"Jam berapa kau selesai kuliah? Bagaimana kalau pulang ini kita jalan-jalan? Sudah lama kita tidak jalan berdua." Binar-binar harapan terpancar jelas dari kedua _emerald_ Sakura.

"Maaf, kalau hari ini tidak bisa," sanggah Sasuke cepat yang langsung melenyapkan binar bahagia tersebut. "Aku ada rapat senat setelah ini dan tidak mungkin untuk ditinggalkan."

Detik selanjutnya Sakura hanya bergumam sendiri sambil mengaduk-aduk nasi gorengnya yang belum tersentuh. Mendadak nafsu makannya menghilang entah kemana. Seiring dengan perasaan kecewa yang kembali menghampiri. "Lalu kapan?" tanya Sakura takut-takut.

Sasuke mengurungkan satu suapan yang sudah ada di depan mulutnya. Ia menghela napas kecil, "Kalau aku ada waktu." Ia kemudian menyuapkan nasinya ke dalam mulut.

Sakura menggigit bibir bawahnya, "Memangnya kapan kau ada waktu?" Sakura bersumpah! Dia sama sekali tidak berniat untuk menyindir Sasuke. Namun, tampaknya pemuda itu malah tersinggung dengan pertanyaan Sakura barusan yang terdengar sinis di telinganya.

Ia menatap Sakura tajam. "Apa waktu yang kuberikan untukmu masih kurang? Aku benar-benar sibuk untuk sekarang. Seharusnya kau mengerti!" nada suara Sasuke meninggi.

Sakura merasa bersalah. Ia sama sekali tidak bermaksud begitu. "M—maafkan aku, Sasuke," ia memegang sebelah telapak tangan Sasuke. "Aku sama sekali tidak bermaksud begitu." Suara Sakura terdengar begitu lirih.

Sasuke memejamkan matanya. Mencoba meredam emosinya yang meninggi. Ia kemudian melirik arloji yang melingkar di pergelangan tangannya. "Maaf, aku harus pergi sekarang," Sasuke beranjak dari kursinya. "Aku ada janji dengan temanku untuk membahas tentang kepanitiaan acara di fakultasku."

Sakura bergeming di bangkunya. Untuk yang kesekian kali ia dinomor sekiankan oleh kekasihnya sendiri.

Sasuke kemudian merogoh dompetnya kemudian mengeluarkan beberapa uang darisana. Ia lalu meletakkannya di atas meja mereka. "Maaf, aku tidak bisa mengantar ke fakultasmu." Mengingat beda fakultas malah membuat jarak yang terbentang semakin lebar di antara mereka. Seharusnya hal itu tidak jadi masalah karena mereka masih dalam satu lingkup kampus.

"Aku pergi dulu." Sasuke mengelus pucuk kepala Sakura sebelum ia berpamitan untuk pergi.

Kini Sakura sendirian. Hanya bisa memandangi punggung Sasuke yang semakin menjauh. Entah kenapa sesak rasanya. Sakura memegangi dadanya. Rasa nyeri itu kembali menjalar. Ia menunduk dalam, tak ada nafsu untuk melanjutkan acara makan siangnya. Rasa melilit di perutnya pun tak ia gubris seiring dengan rasa sakit yang lebih hebat di dadanya.

Di saat seperti itu kata-kata Ino malah terngiang kembali di kepalanya, _Apa kau sudah meletakkan hatimu pada orang yang tepat?_

.

.

.

Walaupun hari sudah semakin sore, jalanan di Konoha tidak sedikit pun terlihat lenggang. Sakura akhirnya harus pulang sendirian dan menolak tawaran Ino yang berbaik hati ingin mengantarnya. Entah mengapa Sakura ingin sendiri. Ia butuh ketenangan.

Sebelum menuju apartemen, gadis itu terlebih dulu mampir ke _minimarket_ untuk memberi beberapa bungkus cemilan dan makanan instan. Alhasil, sebungkus keripik kentang, sebatang coklat, sebotol minuman bersoda, serta beberapa bungkus mie instan jadi belanjaannya sore ini.

Sakura nampak sedikit kesusahan membawa belanjaannya. Bukan karena belanjaannya yang berat, tapi karena kantongnya yang terlalu kecil sehingga tidak sesuai dengan isi belanjaannya. Sialnya, Sakura malah baru menyadari itu setelah keluar dari _minimarket_. Ia terlalu malas untuk masuk lagi ke dalam sekedar meminta kantong lebih.

Sakura akan baik-baik saja kalau ia tidak menabrak seseorang yang tengah berjalan berlawanan arah dengannya. Ia terlalu sibuk mengurusi kantong belanjaannya yang padat. Dan sekarang, akibat dari tabrakan kecil tadi belanjaannya malah tercecer di tengah jalan.

"Ya ampun..." gusar Sakura.

"Maafkan aku." Pemuda bermata _onyx_ yang bertabrakan dengan Sakura tadi langsung membantu gadis itu mengumpulkan belanjaannya.

"Biar kuban—" Air mukanya langsung menegang ketika iris kelamnya memandang sosok gadis berambut merah muda di hadapannya.

"Sakura..."

Sakura mengangkat kepalanya. Merasa pemuda tadi memanggil namanya. Wajah Sakura juga tidak kalah kaget ketika melihat siapa yang telah ditabraknya tadi.

"Sai..."

.

.

.

"Kenapa kau tidak bilang kalau sudah kembali dari Paris?" Sakura menggembungkan pipinya. Terlihat menggemaskan.

Sai terkekeh pelan melihat ekspresi Sakura sekarang. Ingin sekali ia cubit pipi gadis itu. Tapi urung ia lakukan karena Sakura pasti akan langsung memarahinya. "Aku baru sampai kemarin."

Sakura mengeratkan gelas kopi hangat yang ia genggam. Angin sore yang menusuk mulai terasa. "Lalu bagaimana dengan kuliahmu disana? Apa sekarang kau sudah kembali untuk menetap di Jepang?"

Sai tersenyum tipis. "Penelitian untuk tugas akhir aku lakukan di Jepang," _Onyx_ Sai memandang langit yang berubah warna menjadi jingga. "Setelah selesai aku akan kembali lagi ke Paris."

Sakura membulatkan bibirnya seperti membentuk sebuah gumaman. _Emerald_nya tampak berbinar penasaran. Sudah hampir tiga tahun Sakura tidak pernah bertemu dengan Sai. Bahkan hanya untuk sekedar mengirim pesan pun jarang. Lebih tepatnya Sakura tidak menyimpan nomor ponsel yang bisa ia hubungi untuk mengontak Sai.

"Setelah itu, kau akan menetap di Paris?" Sakura terlihat begitu penasaran.

Sai yang mendapat perhatian dari Sakura merasa sangat senang. Ia tidak bisa menyembunyikan ulasan senyum yang tertahan di ujung bibirnya. "Kalau itu belum bisa kupastikan."

Ya, Sai memang belum berpikir lebih jauh lagi tentang keputusannya untuk tetap tinggal di Paris atau kembali ke Jepang. Sekarang ia harus terlebih dulu fokus terhadap penelitiannya. Lagipula, Sai sudah lama tidak pulang. Ia rindu keluarganya. Ia rindu Jepang. Ia rindu teman-temannya. Dan juga... Ia rindu—Sakura.

"Aku sudah lama tidak mengobrol seperti ini denganmu," _emerald_ Sakura meredup. "Seharusnya kau lebih lama lagi tinggal disini."

Mendengar pernyataan Sakura membuat Sai sedikit tergelitik. Ia tidak bisa menahan perasaan senangnya. Ucapan Sakura tadi seolah mengatakan kalau ia juga merindukan Sai.

Sai menepuk pelan pundak Sakura. "Kau tidak perlu cemas. Kali ini aku lumayan lama pulang ke Jepang," jawab Sai santai.

"Benarkah? Kalau begitu kau harus mentraktirku." Sakura nyengir lebar. Menunjukkan deretan-deretan gigi putihnya.

Sai terkekeh pelan. "Itu urusan gampang." Sai mengulurkan sebelah tangannya ke Sakura. Gadis itu melongo tidak mengerti. "Pinjam ponselmu."

"Untuk apa?" Sakura menatap Sai bingung. Namun tak urung ia tetap memberikan ponselnya kepada Sai.

"Menyimpan nomor ponselku di kontakmu."

Ah, dia benar-benar merindukan sosok Sakura. Gadis itu tidak banyak berubah meski hampir tiga tahun mereka tidak bertemu. Surai merah muda itu, pancaran matanya, suaranya. Semuanya... Ya, tidak ada yang berubah.

Jari-jari Sai bergerak lincah. Ia masih terus mengulum senyum senangnya. Sebelum akhirnya ia membuka kunci tombol ponsel Sakura dan melihat _wallpaper_ gadis itu bersama orang lain—seseorang yang masih dikenalinya. Sai langsung terpekur saat itu juga. Tenggorokannya seperti tersekat dan dadanya bergemuruh.

Itulah satu hal yang telah berubah—

"Sakura, ini..."

"Oh, itu Sasuke. Kau masih ingat kan? Teman SMA kita dulu? Sudah sejak satu setengah tahun yang lalu dia menjadi pacarku."

— kenyataan bahwa Sakura telah dimiliki oleh Sasuke.

.

.

.

Sesampai di apartemen, Sakura langsung merebahkan diri di atas kasur. Tidak peduli dengan apartemennya yang masih berantakan dan belum sempat dibereskan sejak tadi pagi. Sakura terlalu letih untuk membereskan apartemennya. Mungkin ia akan membereskannya nanti jika ia punya waktu senggang.

Gadis itu melirik ponselnya yang tergeletak di atas meja di samping tempat tidurnya. Secepat kilat, ia kemudian menyambar ponsel tersebut. Dengan lincah jemari-jemarinya bergerak bebas di antara tombol-tombol ponselnya. Hingga muncul foto Sakura sedang menggaet sebelah lengan Sasuke sebagai _wallpaper_ layar utama ponselnya.

Refleks, sudut-sudut bibir Sakura terangkat membentuk sebuah lengkungan. Ia teringat kembali dengan memori lamanya—saat foto itu diambil. Saat itu kencan mereka yang pertama di taman hiburan seperti permintaan Sakura. Sakura berinisiatif untuk mengabadikan kenangan mereka dengan berfoto bersama. Tadinya Sasuke sempat menolak. Pemuda itu memang termasuk tipe yang anti-kamera. Tapi berkat desakan dan paksaan Sakura. Akhirnya, Sasuke luluh juga.

Jadilah foto pertama mereka dengan ekspresi yang sangat kontras—Sakura yang tersenyum lebar dan Sasuke yang hanya tersenyum tipis. Tapi ekspresi Sasuke saat itu justru menggemaskan bagi Sakura. Gadis itu kembali tersenyum geli mengingat kenangan tersebut.

Sudah puas memandangi foto tersebut, jemari-jemari Sakura kembali bergerak bebas. Ia mencari kontak Sasuke kemudian menekan tombol hijau di ponselnya. Sedetik kemudian ia menempelkan ponselnya tersebut tepat di samping telinganya.

Lama terdengar dering yang sama di telinganya sampai akhirnya Sasuke baru mengangkat teleponnya. Wajah Sakura terlihat begitu senang. "Sasuke?"

"_Ada apa Sakura?"_ Suara di ujung sana terdengar malas.

Sakura menggigit bibir bawahnya, "Ng, kau sedang apa? Sudah makan?"

"_Belum, aku sedang ada urusan sekarang. Nanti saja ya kutelepon lagi."_

Dan telepon itu pun ditutup secara sepihak oleh Sasuke tanpa Sakura sempat mengatakan apa-apa. Bahkan gadis itu belum sempat mengatakan kepada Sasuke untuk jangan telat makan malam. Bibirnya hanya bisa bergerak kosong tanpa mengucapkan sepatah kata pun.

Ia menurunkan ponselnya ke samping tempat tidur. Sakura mendesah berat. Apa benar-benar penting? Sampai untuk sekedar menelepon saja dapat mengganggunya?

.

.

.

Sasuke menghela napas berat. Ia lalu memasukkan kembali ponselnya ke dalam saku celana. Pemuda berambut _raven_ itu baru saja mematikan telepon secara sepihak dari Sakura. Iris kelamnya kembali menatap gadis dengan sepasang bola mata _lavender_ di hadapannya.

"Siapa?" tanya gadis itu menyelidik.

Sasuke memejamkan matanya kemudian menyenderkan punggungnya di bangku merah yang ia duduki. "Bukan siapa-siapa." Ia melipat kedua tangannya.

"Apa itu Sakura?" Sontak rahang Sasuke kini mengeras. Bahkan untuk menelan ludah pun ia tampak kesusahan. Pertanyaan itu, kenapa harus terlontar dari bibir Hinata? Sasuke tidak mau, nantinya permasalahan ini berujung ke topik yang paling enggan ia bahas.

Sasuke masih memalingkan wajahnya. Kerutan di wajah pemuda tampan itu terlihat semakin jelas. "Kau tidak boleh memperlakukan Sakura seperti itu," lirihnya dengan suara setengah memelas.

Ini yang Sasuke benci! Tatapan mata Hinata yang nampak memohon. Sekali saja _onyx _Sasuke menatapnya, hatinya tidak akan kuat. Pertahanan dan tekad yang telah ia pupuk pasti akan runtuh seketika hanya dengan melihat pancaran redup itu.

Lagipula, kenapa Hinata harus peduli dengan Sakura? Kenapa ia harus takut dengan Sakura? Padahal sudah jelas, Sasuke hanya mencintai Hinata. Hinata tahu itu bahkan juga memiliki perasaan yang sama. Lalu apalagi yang harus menghalangi hubungan mereka? Karena Sasuke sudah dimiliki Sakura? Itu perkara gampang bagi Sasuke. Ia bisa saja memutuskan hubungannya dengan gadis itu kapan saja kemudian menjalin hubungan dengan Hinata.

Ya, gampang memang. Hanya saja, itu semua akan menjadi mudah kalau saja permasalahan yang mereka hadapi tidak rumit seperti benang kusut. "Sakura mencintaimu, Sasuke."

"Dan aku tidak mencintainya," sanggah Sasuke tegas. Raut mukanya terlihat lebih tegang. Iris kelam itu kini menatap tajam Hinata.

Hinata menghela napas pelan. Ia tersenyum pilu. "Aku," gadis itu menunduk dalam-dalam. "Aku tidak bisa menjalani hubungan yang seperti ini, Sasuke." Hinata memberanikan diri untuk balas menatap Sasuke. "Aku tidak mau menyakiti Sakura."

Sasuke mendengus kemudian tersenyum miring. Ia sudah bisa menebak apa yang akan Hinata katakan. Tapi pemuda itu sudah tidak lagi bisa menahan dirinya. Ia butuh gadis itu. Ia butuh Hinata.

"Aku hanya mencintaimu. Itu sudah cukup untuk menjadi alasan yang kuat, Hinata." Sasuke berkata dengan nada rendah. Suaranya nampak lirih tapi masih bisa terdengar di telinga Hinata.

Tangan Hinata kini berusaha untuk mencapai tangan Sasuke yang menganggur di meja. "Aku mohon," pintanya lemah. "Bertahanlah." Iris matanya benar-benar memancarkan kesungguhan. "Demi aku—demi Sakura..."

Tubuh Sasuke mematung. Ia kehilangan kata-kata seiring dengan otaknya yang tiba-tiba sulit untuk bekerja. Padahal Sasuke sudah memantapkan hati agar dapat memiliki Hinata. Apapun yang terjadi. Tidak peduli apa yang akan dikatakan Sakura nanti. Namun, bagaikan debu yang terkikis, tekad itu pun lenyap seketika. Sasuke tidak kuasa untuk menolak permintaan Hinata. Ia tidak sanggup melihat wajah itu menjadi murung. Hatinya terasa nyeri. Pada akhirnya mereka harus kembali terjebak pada lingkaran kebohongan yang mereka ciptakan.

.

.

.

Sakura menatap deretan buku yang berjajar rapi di dalam rak-rak tinggi dan besar. Satu telunjuknya ikut bergerak di depan sederatan judul buku berbeda. Kakinya harus sedikit dijinjitkan dan kepalanya harus sedikit didongakkan ketika gadis itu mencari buku yang ia perlukan di deretan rak paling atas. Telunjuknya terhenti ketika ia telah menemukan buku yang dicarinya.

Sakura semakin menjinjitkan kakinya. Sebelah tangannya kini melayang-layang untuk menggapai buku yang jaraknya lebih jauh di atas kepalanya. Gadis itu menolehkan kepalanya ke kiri dan kanan. Berharap kalau-kalau ada petugas perpustakaan yang kebetulan lewat sehingga ia bisa meminta tolong. Tapi ia tidak menemukan satu orang pun.

Sakura sedikit meloncat-loncat untuk menjatuhkan buku tersebut. Namun badannya yang tidak terlalu tinggi membuatnya sedikit kesusahan. Berulang kali ia melakukan hal yang sama tapi masih gagal. Sampai akhirnya ada tangan lain yang membantu Sakura hanya dengan satu tarikan.

Sakura menoleh. Ia nampak kaget. "Sai?" Pemuda itu kini tersenyum tipis padanya.

Sai memberikan buku berwarna hijau yang sedikit tebal itu kepada Sakura. "Terima kasih." Sakura balas senyum.

"Aku tidak menyangka akan bertemu denganmu disini," ucap Sai membuka pembicaraan.

Sakura berjalan pelan sambil mendekap buku yang dicarinya. "Ada buku yang harus kucari karena tidak kutemukan di perpustakaan kampus." Ia menarik salah satu kursi yang berjejer di depan meja panjang sebagai fasilitas membaca bagi pengunjung.

Sai ikut duduk di samping Sakura. Pemuda itu hanya bergumam singkat menanggapi ucapan Sakura. Gadis itu sekarang nampak mulai membuka-buka buku yang dibawanya tadi. Ia membolak-balik halaman buku itu—nampak mencari sesuatu.

"Kau kesini sendirian?" Sai menopang dagu dengan sebelah tangan.

Sakura menoleh. Ia menganggukkan kepala kemudian tersenyum.

"Sasuke mana?" Seketika tubuh Sakura menegang begitu mendengar lontaran pertanyaan dari bibir tipis Sai. Ia berhenti membuka lembaran-lembaran buku tersebut.

Sasuke ya? Bahkan pemuda itu sama sekali belum menghubunginya lagi. Setelah telepon dari Sakura dimatikan secara sepihak olehnya semalam. Sakura sudah lelah menangis semalam. Untung saja jejak airmata itu tidak lagi terlihat pagi ini dan matanya tidak kelihatan sembap.

Sai masih menanti jawaban Sakura. Tapi gadis itu masih bergeming. Ia sendiri bingung, apa ia sudah menanyakan hal yang salah pada Sakura. Sai baru saja hendak membuka mulutnya. "Sasuke sedang ada urusan. Jadi dia tidak bisa menemaniku." Senyuman itu—Sai tahu benar kalau senyum itu palsu. Terlihat jelas dari kerutan-kerutan tipis yang nampak di kening Sakura. Selain itu, Sai merasa kalau... mata Sakura sedikit bengkak hari ini.

Sakura menutup bukunya. "Sepertinya aku akan meminjam saja dan melanjutkan bacaanku di rumah," Ia bangkit dari kursi. "Kau mau makan siang? Biar kutraktir, anggap saja ucapan sambutan karena kau kembali." Sakura nyengir lebar, menampakkan deretan giginya yang putih dan rapi.

Sai sempat bengong. Tapi sejurus kemudian dia kembali tersenyum. Tawaran istimewa bukan? Kapan lagi ia akan menghabiskan waktu dengan Sakura kalau bukan sekarang? Dengan sekali anggukan, Sai menerima ajakan Sakura dan segera bangkit dari kursinya. Tidak apa 'kan kalau untuk hari ini Sai yang menemani Sakura? Selagi Sasuke tidak bisa menemaninya.

.

.

.

Berdasarkan kesepakatan, akhirnya mereka makan di sebuah restoran bergaya barat yang tidak jauh dari perpustakaan daerah. Tempat yang mereka kunjungi barusan. Lantunan melodi klasik menggema di ruangan yang bernuansa elegan. Menyajikan sensasi nyaman dan menentramkan.

Sai dan Sakura duduk berhadapan. Sakura kemudian mengambil salah satu buku menu bersampul hitam di sampingnya. Ia mulai membaca menu apa saja yang ada di restoran itu. Ia kemudian menanyakan kepada Sai menu apa yang ingin dipesannya. Tapi pemuda itu malah tersenyum dan menyerahkan hal itu kepada Sakura.

"Kau yakin tidak mau memesan sendiri?" tanya Sakura bingung.

Sai kembali tersenyum tipis, "Aku percaya dengan seleramu. Apapun makanannya pasti akan kuhabisi." Sai terkekeh pelan.

Sakura ikut tertawa. "Tentu saja, karena aku yang bayar," sahutnya sambil mengerling jahil. Tak ayal hal itu membuat Sai semakin gemas dan kembali tertawa.

Sai benar-benar rindu dengan suasana seperti ini. Suasana dimana ia dan Sakura bisa bercanda, mengobrol santai dan berbagi cerita—berdua. Hanya Sai dan Sakura. Sudah lama sekali rasanya. Tiga tahun bukanlah waktu yang sebentar bagi Sai untuk menahan semua rasa rindunya.

Kini perasaan rindu itu sudah terobati. Walaupun masih ada satu penyesalan di dalam hati Sai. Seandainya waktu itu Sai lebih berani. Seandainya waktu itu Sai bisa mengungkapkan perasaan yang sebenarnya kepada Sakura. Tepat di hari kelulusannya—sehari sebelum keberangkatan Sai ke Paris.

Penyesalan pun hanya tinggal penyesalan. Pada akhirnya Sai tidak bisa melakukan itu semua. Dan kenyataan lain pun harus ia telan bulat-bulat. Sementara kenyataan bahwa sampai saat ini Sai masih mencintai Sakura masih terbungkus rapi sebagai rahasia hatinya. Masih ada satu keraguan di dalam hatinya. Masih bolehkah Sai berharap Sakura akan menjadi miliknya ketika ia tahu kalau gadis yang dicintainya telah mencintai orang lain?

"Ah, akhirnya datang juga." Sakura menggosok-gosok tangannya ketika pesanan mereka sudah datang. Ia nampak tidak sabar untuk menyantap makan siangnya kali ini.

Lagi-lagi Sai kembali terkekeh pelan melihat tingkah laku Sakura yang menurutnya menggemaskan. Sakura kini menggulung spagetinya dengan ujung garpu. Kemudian memasukkannya ke dalam mulut. Ia nampak menikmati santap siangnya tersebut.

"Bagaimana kehidupanmu di Paris, Sai? Apa menyenangkan?" Sakura kelihatan penasaran. Lagipula sejak bertemu kemarin, Sai belum menceritakan apa-apa kecuali tujuan kedatangannya ke Jepang.

"Sangat," Sai menggulung spagetinya. "Disana banyak orang-orang menyenangkan, sama seperti di Jepang."

"Kalau begitu, kau juga sudah punya pacar disana?"

**DEG!**

Satu pertanyaan itu berhasil membuat Sai menghentikan satu suapan yang sudah melayang di depan mulutnya. Detik itu juga jantung Sai berdegup lebih cepat dari biasanya. Perutnya terasa mulas seketika. Bibirnya bergerak kosong berusaha merangkai kata. Namun tidak ada yang bisa tersampaikan dan keluar dari pita suaranya.

"Ah, kau pasti sudah punya. Siapa dia? Kenalkan padaku." Sakura mengerling jahil. Menunggu jawaban dari Sai yang tak kunjung buka suara.

"Tidak."

"Eh? Kenapa?" Sakura tampak tidak percaya dan sedikit kecewa.

Sai memejamkan mata. Mencoba meghilangkan rasa gugup yang menimpanya. Ia mencoba mengumpulkan keberanian. Salahkah kalau ia berkata jujur tentang perasaannya saat ini juga?

"Karena aku—" Sai kembali dilanda gugup. Jemarinya yang kini saling bergenggaman erat di atas meja mulai mendingin dan gemetaran.

"A—aku—" Lagi-lagi Sai menggantungkan kalimatnya. Membuat Sakura penasaran karena harus menunggu lanjutan kalimat pemuda itu.

"Sejak dulu selalu mencintaimu, Sakura..." Sai memicingkan matanya ke sembarang arah. Ia masih belum siap untuk melihat ekspresi wajah Sakura yang juga ikut menegang. Bibirnya sedikit terbuka, _emerald_nya membulat—menandakan kalau ia benar-benar terkejut dengan pernyataan yang Sai buat. Sakura tidak menyangka akan mendengar pengakuan itu dari mulut Sai.

Lama hening menyelimuti mereka. Bahkan aktivitas makan mereka terhenti seketika. Sakura tidak tahu harus mengatakan apa. Sedangkan Sai juga masih belum siap untuk mendengar jawaban Sakura. Walaupun dengan nekatnya, ia malah membuat pengakuan di saat yang kurang tepat.

Sajura tertawa renyah, "Kau sedang bercanda?"

"Aku tidak bercanda, Sakura." Sai menoleh lalu menatap _emerald_ Sakura lekat. Sai tahu ia pasti akan menerima penolakan. Tapi entah apa yang ada di pikirannya sehingga ia berani menyatakan cintanya.

Lama keduanya saling terdiam. Hanyut dalam pikiran mereka masing-masing. "Maafkan aku, Sai. Tapi aku sudah memiliki Sasuke." Sakura menunduk dalam. Suasana di antara keduanya menjadi canggung.

Sai merasa seluruh tubuhny melemas sekarang. Seharusnya ia baik-baik saja mendengar jawaban Sakura. Sai sendiri juga tahu resikonya dan ia sudah tahu kenyataannya. Tapi tetap saja, hati pemuda itu terasa sakit dan sesak.

"Maaf." Lagi-lagi kata-kata itu yang terlontar dari bibir Sakura yang masih menunduk.

"Aku masih bisa menunggumu." Ini gila! Entah setan apa yang merasuki Sai hingga berani mengatakan itu.

Air muka Sakura berubah tegang. _Emerald_ itu kini menatap nanar _onyx_ di hadapannya. Pandangannya lurus dan berubah tajam. "Apa maksudmu?" Nada bicara Sakura meninggi. Seakan-akan emosinya tiba-tiba naik sampai ke ubun-ubun.

Sai sadar kalau ia salah bicara. Buru-buru ia meluruskan kesalahpahaman itu. "Maaf, aku tidak bermaksud—"

"Aku mencintai Sasuke dan sampai kapanpun aku tidak berniat bermain di belakangnya," tegas Sakura.

Sai menghela napas. Hatinya bagai dihujam puluhan belati. Hancur dan terluka. Sai tidak bermaksud untuk meminta Sakura menjadikannya yang kedua. Sai hanya ingin mengutarakan perasaannya. Hanya ingin Sakura tahu isi hati yang sudah dipendamnya selama tiga tahun lebih. Walaupun Sai sadar, ini memang salahnya. Mengatakan betapa ia mencintainya meskipun Sai tahu kalau Sakura sudah mencintai Sasuke.

Sai memasang wajah bersalah. Ia benar-benar tidak bermaksud menyinggung perasaan Sakura. "Sakura, maafkan aku. Aku benar-benar tidak bermaksud begitu." Ekspresinya tampak memelas.

Sakura melengos. Ia memejamkan mata untuk meredam emosinya. _Mood_nya benar-benar berubah ke level yang paling rendah sekarang. "Maaf, Sai. Tapi aku benar-benar butuh untuk sendiri sekarang." Sakura meraih tas sampir dan bukunya. Ia kemudian bengkit dari kursi setelah memanggil _waiter_ disana untuk meminta _bill_.

Sai terus mengikuti gerak tubuh Sakura. Ia menahan tangan Sakura sebelum benar-benar pergi meninggalkannya. "Kau mau kemana?"

Sakura tersenyum dipaksakan. "Kemanapun, untuk menenangkan diri." Sakura melepas tangan Sai dari tangannya. Kemudian melenggang pergi meninggalkan Sai sendiri di restoran itu.

Tangan Sai terasa lemas. Bukan hanya tangan tapi seluruh badan. Bahkan melodi penyejuk yang terdengar sejak tadi berubah menjadi melodi pengantar rintihan kesakitan yang ia rasakan. Sai menyesal sekarang. Tidak seharusnya ia mengatakan itu. Tidak seharusnya ia membahas topik yang tidak sepantasnya dibicarakan dalam kondisi saat ini. Pemuda itu merutuki sikapnya dalam mengambil langkah yang tergesa-gesa.

Kini Sai harus pasrah dan siap. Ketika jarak itu nantinya kembali terbentang lebar. Jurang pemisah yang menjadi pembatas di antara hubungan mereka.

.

.

.

Bau tembakau merebak kuat di sebuah ruangan kecil yang didominasi oleh rak-rak kecil yang dipenuhi buku. Tepat di samping rak itu terdapat sebuah meja dan kursi putar serta sebuah asbak kecil di atas meja tersebut. Sasuke menjentikkan abu rokoknya. Tangan kanannya masih menari lincah di atas _keyboard laptop_ yang sekarang sedang berada dalam keadaan menyala.

Dirasa hampir habis, Sasuke menekan rokoknya ke dalam asbak untuk mematikan nyala apinya. Ia kemudian mulai mengacak-acak beberapa berkas dokumen yang berserakan di sampingnya. Proposal untuk agenda acara yang akan dilakukan di fakultasnya ditolak beberapa hari yang lalu sehingga ia harus merevisi ulang.

Sasuke sedikit kaget ketika tiba-tiba ponselnya bergetar dan layarnya berkedip-kedip. Ia sedikit menggeser kursi putarnya untuk meraih ponsel tersebut. Ia mendesah malas ketika melihat nama yang muncul di layar ponsel tersebut.

_Sakura Calling_

Sejujurnya ia sedang tidak _mood_ untuk berhubungan dengan gadis itu kalau saja Sasuke tidak ingat kalau ia sama sekali belum memberi kabar hari ini. Dengan sedikit keraguan, Sasuke menekan tombol hijau di layarnya lalu menempelkan ponsel itu di samping telinga.

"Ya, Sakura. Ada apa?"sapanya singkat.

"_Sasuke, aku ingin bertemu."_

Bertemu lagi. Jujur saja, Sasuke benar-benar sedang sibuk sekarang. Ia tidak bisa meninggalkan proposal yang sudah harus ia kumpulkan besok.

"Aku sedang sibuk, Sakura. Besok saja," tolaknya sehalus mungkin.

"_Aku mohon, Sasuke. Aku benar-benar ingin bertemu denganmu sekarang."_

Sasuke mendesah panjang. "Aku benar-benar tidak bisa."

"_Sasuke, tolonglah..."_ Sakura masih tetap ngotot memintanya. Sasuke memijit pelipisnya. Bagaimanapun juga ada sedikit rasa cemas di hati Sasuke. Tidak biasanya gadis itu memohon seperti ini.

Sasuke menghela napas panjang. Untuk kali ini nampaknya ia harus mengalah. "Baiklah, aku akan ke apartemenmu sekarang."

"_Jangan ke apartemen." _Sekarang apalagi? Apa Sakura sedang berusaha untuk mengajaknya jalan-jalan? Ia tidak akan sempat untuk hari ini!

"_Aku menunggumu di taman kota. Aku sedang disana sekarang."_

.

.

.

Sudah setengah jam Sakura duduk di bangku panjang berwana putih yang ada di taman itu. Jam sudah hampir menunjukkan angka tiga sehingga sinar matahari tidak semenusuk tadi. Lagipula banyak pepohonan rimbun disini. Jadi Sakura tidak merasakan gerah walaupun hari ini ia menggunakan kaos yang didominasi oleh warna gelap.

Sudah setengah jam dan Sasuke masih belum datang. Padahal jarak dari apartemen Sasuke menuju taman kota tidak terlalu jauh. Apalagi kalau Sasuke menggunakan motor. Hanya akan memakan waktu sekitar sepuluh menit.

_Emerald _Sakura masih tetap awas. Kalau-kalau motor berwarna hitam yang melintas adalah milik Sasuke. Senyum Sakura langsung merekah ketika Sasuke akhirnya datang. Pemuda itu turun dari motornya kemudian melepaskan helm dan menyangkutkannya asal.

"Kau kenapa? Apa yang kau lakukan disini?" Ituah sapaan pertama dari bibir Sasuke kepada Sakura.

Sasuke duduk di samping Sakura. Ia lalu memegang kedua lengan Sakura. Memposisikan gadis itu agar berhadapan dengannya. Tanpa Sasuke duga, Sakura langsung menghambur ke arahnya. Memeluk Sasuke erat seakan mencegah pemuda itu pergi dari sisinya.

"Aku mencintaimu, Sasuke."

Wajah Sasuke langsung menegang mendengar pengakuan Sakura. Seharusnya itu menjadi hal yang wajar bagi sepasang kekasih. Kalau saja Sasuke juga dapat membalas perasaan Sakura yang begitu besar kepadanya.

Sasuke masih bergeming. Bibirnya bergerak kosong, tidak tahu harus menjawab apa. Yang ada di pikirannya saat ini justru Hinata. Andai saja Hinata yang mengatakan itu padanya dan memperlakukannya seprti itu. Ia pasti akan membalas pelukan tersebut. membawanya hanyut dalam dekapannya kemudian balas mengatakan kalau Sasuke juga sangat mencintainya.

"Kau tidak akan meninggalkanku 'kan, Sasuke?" Sakura meracau hebat. Pengakuan Sai tadi masih terngiang-ngiang dan membuatnya gundah. Ia tidak mengerti dengan apa yang ia rasakan sekarang. Yang Sakura butuhkan hanya satu. Sakura butuh Sasuke. Sakura butuh kehangatan darinya. Sakura butuh ketenangan dari pemuda itu.

Pertanyaan Sakura tadi membuat Sasuke terpekur. Ia tidak bisa menolak namun lebih tidak akan pernah bisa jika harus mengiyakan permintaan Sakura. Ada rasa penyesalan yang tiba-tiba menyergahnya. Seharusnya ia tidak memulai semua sandiwara ini. Seharusnya sejak awal ia menolak permohonan Hinata untuk menjaga Sakura setelah apa yang menimpa gadis itu. Andai sejak awal Sasuke bisa bersikap sedikit lebih tegas. Masalah mereka tidak akan serunyam ini dan mereka tidak akan pernah terjebak dalam lingkaran kebohongan tanpa bisa lepas dari belenggunya.

Sasuke tertawa hambar, "Kau ini kenapa, Sakura?"

Pelukan Sakura semakin mengerat. "Kau tidak akan meninggalkanku 'kan, Sasuke?" Sakura mengulang lagi pertanyaannya.

Sasuke menelan ludah. "Kau sudah tahu jawabannya, Sakura," jawab Sasuke asal.

Sakura melepaskan pelukannya. _Emerald_nya kini menatap _onyx_ Sasuke lekat. "Aku bertanya padamu, Sasuke."

Sasuke menggeram pelan. "Kau bisa memikirkan sendiri jawabannya, Sakura." Nada bicaranya meninggi.

Mata Sakura mulai berkaca-kaca. Ia menatap Sasuke pilu. "Apa susahnya menjawab iya atau tidak?"

"Lebih baik kita pulang. Kau sedang kacau sekarang." Sasuke mengalihkan pembicaraan mereka. Ia tidak mau emosinya meledak disini.

Sasuke menarik satu tangan Sakura agar gadis itu mengikuti arah langkahnya. Pemuda itu berjalan menuju tempat motornya diparkir. Ia memberikan satu helm kepada Sakura dan memakai helm yang satu lagi.

Sakura masih bergeming. Ia hanya menatap helm pemberian Sasuke. Kenapa Sasuke mendadak marah padanya? Apa ada yang salah dari pertanyaannya? Sakura semakin kalut.

"Nanti kau akan mampir dulu 'kan?" Sontak Sasuke urung men_starter_ kendaraannya.

"Aku tidak bisa mampir. Masih ada proposal yang harus aku kerjakan." Sasuke mengubah pandangannya ke depan.

"Tapi aku—"

"Cepat naiklah, Sakura! Atau aku akan meninggalkanmu!" Satu bulir airmata Sakura jatuh. Ucapan Sasuke tadi terasa begitu tajam dan menusuk.

Sasuke sadar ucapannya tadi memang terlalu kasar. Tapi mau bagimana lagi? Sasuke tidak bisa mengontrol perasaan dan emosinya. Pernyataan Sakura tadi membuatnya semakin bersalah. Ia lelah dengan semua kebohongan ini. Ia tidak bisa terus-menerus membohongi perasaannya sendiri yang tidak pernah bisa mencintai Sakura. Di sisi lain, ia juga tidak mau Sakura terluka dan terjatuh lebih dalam lagi padanya. Karena ia tidak yakin bisa menjadi obat yang mampu menghapus semua luka itu.

"Naiklah." Suara Sasuke kembali merendah. Tanpa menjawab apapun, Sakura mengenakan helmya dan naik ke atas motor.

Sepanjang perjalanan keduanya saling diam. Tenggelam pada pikiran masing-masing. Begitu juga dengan Sasuke yang kali ini benar-benar memantapkan tekadnya. Apapun yang akan terjadi nanti, ia sudah siap menanggung segala resiko itu sendirian. Ia sudah terlalu lelah—sangat.

.

.

.

Sakura dan Sasuke masih saling diam. Bahkan ketika keduanya sudah berada di depan pintu apartemen Sakura. Sakura merogoh kunci apartemennya dari saku kecil di tas sampirnya. Kemudian memasukkan kunci itu ke dalam lubang dan menarik _handle_ pintu. Gadis itu berniat melangkah masuk. Tapi sebelum itu ia menoleh terlebih dahulu ke arah Sasuke. Bekas airmata Sakura masih terlihat basah di kedua pipi ranumnya.

Sakura hendak mengajak Sasuke masuk. Tapi urung ia lakukan, takut kalau Sasuke nanti malah akan marah lagi kepadanya. Jadi, Sakura memutuskan hanya mengucapkan terima kasih kepada kekasihnya lalu menutup kembali pintu apartemen tersebut.

Namun belum sempat pintu apartemen itu tertutup sepenuhnya, Sasuke sudah keburu menahan dengan sebelah tangannya. Sakura kaget dengan tindakan Sasuke. Ia akhirnya membuka kembali pintu apartemennya. Sakura sedikit menyunggingkan senyumnya. Ia berpikir mungkin Sasuke berubah pikiran dan berniat mampir ke dalam.

"Kenapa, Sasuke?" tanyanya menyelidik.

Sasuke menghela napas panjang sebelum kembali membuka mulutnya. Kedua tangannya yang ia masukkan ke dalam saku celana sudah mengepal kuat. "Ada yang ingin kubicarakan padamu."

Sakura tampak semakin bingung. "Kalau begitu masuk saja agar lebih enak." Sakura membuka lebar pintu apartemennya untuk mempersilahkan Sasuke masuk.

Sasuke menggeleng pelan. "Tidak perlu. Disini saja sudah cukup." Alis Sakura semakin berkerut penasaran.

"Mau bicara apa?" Sakura menelengkan kepalanya. Ia semakin bingung.

Tubuh Sasuke mulai gemetar. Ia bingung harus memulai darimana. Ia menelan ludahnya. "Aku," Suaranya bagaikan tersendat. Banyak sekali yang ingin ia katakan tapi pada kenyataannya begitu sulit untuk disampaikan. "Aku," Lagi-lagi Sasuke menggantungkan kalimatnya membuat Sakura semakin bingung dan penasaran. "Aku ingin mengakhiri hubungan ini."

Tubuh Sakura mendadak kaku. Matanya terbelalak tidak percaya dengan apa yang ia dengar. Sasuke memintanya mengakhiri hubungan mereka? Sakura berharap kalau semua ini hanyalah kesalahan telinganya yang tidak bisa mendengar ucapan Sasuke dengan benar. Sakura tertawa hambar. "Kau bercanda 'kan, Sasuke?"

Sasuke menghela napas berat. Ia memejamkan mata untuk menghilangkan gugupnya. Ada perasaan bersalah yang menyergahnya saat itu. Namun sekuat mungkin berusaha ia tepis agar tidak ada lagi kebohongan nantinya. Sakura harus tahu yang sebenarnya dan harus mencoba menerima kenyataan yang ada.

"Maaf." Bulir-bulir air mata sudah menetes dengan deras. Tungkai Sakura pun serasa lemas. Ia hampir kehilangan tenaga untuk menopang berat tubuhnya. Tapi ia tidak mau terlihat begitu lemah dan rapuh di depan Sasuke.

Gadis itu mencengkram kuat kedua lengan Sasuke. "Kenapa?" suaranya terdengar parau. "Katakan padaku! Kenapa, Sasuke?" Tatapan Sakura berubah nanar. Ia mengguncang-guncang tubuh Sasuke.

Pemuda itu sudah menduga akan berakhir seperti ini. Tapi tekadnya sudah bulat. "Aku ingin mengakhiri semua kebohongan ini, Sakura. Kau harus mengerti. Aku sudah sangat lelah menjalani semua sandiwara ini."

"S—sandiwara maksudmu?"

"Semenjak kepulanganmu dari rumah sakit, Hinata mencariku dan menyuruhku untuk menjagamu. Aku sempat menolak tapi Hinata terus mendesak karena ia sangat mencemaskan keadaanmu. Akhirnya aku menerima permohonan Hinata dengan keyakinan darinya kalau aku pasti bisa belajar mencintaimu. Tapi nyatanya aku sama sekali tidak bisa."

Rasanya sulit sekali bagi Sakura untuk menelan ludah. Ditambah lagi dengan dadanya yang bergemuruh dan napasnya yang semakin sesak.

"Selama satu setengah tahun, aku terus belajar untuk mencintaimu. Tapi tidak pernah bisa. Aku tidak mau membohongimu lebih jauh lagi. Aku tidak mau membohongi perasaanku. Aku tidak bisa memungkiri kalau aku masih menginginkan Hinata."

**PLAK!**

Satu tamparan berhasil dilayangkan ke wajah tampan Sasuke. Meninggalkan bekas kemerahan di wajah putihnya dan membuat pemuda itu membeku di tempat.

"Kau jahat," desis Sakura.

"Sasuke, kau benar-benar jahat!" erangnya lantang.

"Maaf." Sasuke tertunduk. Ia sadar, dirinya memang pantas mendapat perlakuan seperti ini.

Sakura tertawa hambar namun tatapannya begitu nanar. "Maaf katamu? Untuk semua yang sudah kau lakukan kau hanya bilang 'maaf' katamu?" Suara Sakura semakin meninggi. Napasnya naik turun akibat suaranya yang keras. Ia berpegang pada daun pintu agar dirinya tidak limbung ke lantai.

"Pergi kau." Sakura mendesis pelan.

"Aku bilang pergi dan enyah dari hadapanku!" jeritnya lagi.

Sasuke terpekur. Ia memejamkan mata sebelum akhirnya benar-benar lenyap dari hadapan Sakura. Tubuh Sakura merosot ke lantai. Gadis itu kembali menangis. Kali ini ia menangis sejadi-jadinya. Hatinya benar-benar hancur. Tercabik-cabik tanpa sisa. Sakura sebenarnya sadar, cepat atau lambat hari ini akan terjadi. Namun selama ini, ia terus menampiknya. Berusaha tetap tersenyum dan kuat menjalani semua kebohongan yang ada. Namun nyatanya, ia tetaplah seorang gadis rapuh yang pada akhirnya takluk pada kebenaran yang ada.

Tanpa Sakura sadari ada orang lain yang diam-diam menyaksikan semuanya dari awal. Orang itu—Sai hanya bisa menggeram marah tanpa bisa melakukan apa-apa. Hatinya ikut terluka melihat betapa hancurnya Sakura sekarang.

.

.

.

Sai masih bersender di sekat pembatas di belokan menuju apartemen Sakura. Tidak ada yang ia lakukan selain mengawasi gadis itu dari kejauhan. Padahal hari sudah berangsur malam. Tapi Sai sama sekali belum berniat untuk beranjak darisana. Pikirannya ikut kacau. Ingin sekali ia menghibur Sakura, membiarkan gadis itu menangis dalam dekapannya.

Sai menoleh ketika ia mendengar suara kenop pintu yang terbuka. Pemuda itu mengintip sebentar. Sepasang bola mata kelam itu membulat ketika yang ia lihat adalah Sakura dengan penampilan berantakan keluar dari apartemennya. _Apa yang akan dilakukan Sakura malam-malam begini?_

Gadis itu melangkah menuruni anak tangga di lobi apartemen. Pandangannya kosong. Diam-diam Sai kembali mengikuti kemana tujuan gadis itu. Sai terus mengawasi Sakura dari jauh. Pemuda itu tak kalah kaget ketika Sakura malah berbelok ke salah satu _club_ malam yang sedang ramai dikunjungi. Sai langsung bergerak cepat. Ia berlari dan menerobos masuk ke dalam tempat yang dipadati oleh lautan massa yang tengah menggerak-gerakkan tubuhnya erotis di bawah sinar lampu temaram yang berkelap-kelip.

Beberapa kali Sai menyenggol orang-orang yang ramai memadati tempat itu. Tapi Sai tidak begitu memperdulikannya. Ia hanya meminta maaf tanpa mau tahu bagaimana ekpsresi orang-orang tersebut. _Onyx_nya sibuk melirik ke kanan dan kiri mencari surai merah muda yang pasti akan terlihat mencolok di antara orang-orang asing yang tidak dikenalinya.

Sai bergegas menuju meja bar. Firasatnya mengatakan kalau Sakura ada disana. Dan tepat! Ia masih bisa menangkap sosok Sakura yang tengah meneguk minumannya dengan ganas. Setelah habis diteguknya, ia kembali meminta tambah kepada bartender disana. Lalu Sakura kembali meneguknya lagi, menghabiskannya dan kembali meminta kepada sang bartender. Tampak sang bartender menolak permintaan Sakura karena gadis itu kelihatan sudah mabuk berat. Namun Sakura tetap meracau dan memintanya lagi sehingga mau tak mau bartender tersebut kembali memberikan minuman itu kepada Sakura.

Sakura baru saja hendak meneguk lagi minumannya kalau saja tangan Sai tidak segera datang menghalang. "Hentikan, Sakura."

Sakura menoleh. Wajah Sakura kini memerah, tatapannya sayu. Tubuhnya pun sudah limbung, ia benar-benar sudah mabuk sekarang. Tanpa sadar, ia menepis tangan Sai. "Jangan ganggu aku, Sai! Aku mau minum!" Ia berusaha meneguk kembali minumannya tapi Sai keburu menyingkirkan itu dari tangan Sakura.

"Sudah cukup minumnya, Sakura. Kau sudah mabuk berat." Suara Sai hanya terdengar seperti dengungan akibat dari suara musik yang lebih kuat dan menggema di seluruh penjuru ruangan _club_ itu.

"Aku mau minum!" Sakura berusaha mendorong Sai dan mencoba merebut gelas yang pemuda itu letakkan di belakangnya. Sai menahan tubuh Sakura agar tidak bisa menjangkau gelas itu.

"Sudah cukup, Sakura."

"Jangan halangi aku, Sai! Aku masih mau minum!"

Kehabisan kesabaran atas tindakan Sakura yang masih belum menyerah. Sai langsung menggendong tubuh Sakura di depan dadanya. "Kita pulang."

Sai tidak peduli dengan tatapan orang-orang disana kepada mereka yang menganggapnya aneh. Ia juga tidak memperdulikan rasa sakit yang ia dera akibat pukulan dan gigitan-gigitan kecil yang dilakukan Sakura sebagai aksi pemberontakannya. Yang ada di kepalanya saat ini hanya satu. Membawa Sakura kembali ke apartemennya. Ia tidak bisa membiarkan Sakura jatuh lebih dalam lagi hanya karena rasa cintanya kepada si brengsek Sasuke.

.

.

.

Sai memboyong Sakura hingga ke depan pintu apartemennya. Keadaan gadis itu sudah menenang sekarang. Mungkin karena kelelahan, gadis itu malah tertidur pulas di atas punggung Sai. Sai menarik _handle_ pintu apartemen Sakura. Bahkan gadis itu tidak megunci pintunya tadi. Ia membuka lebar pintu apartemen tersebut agar ia bisa leluasa masuk. Ia kemudian menekan _stopcontact_ yang terhubung pada lampu penerangan di ruang tengah.

Sai tertegun sejenak. Ruangan itu sangat berantakan. Bekas-bekas tisu berceceran dimana-mana. Ada juga foto Sakura dan Sasuke yang kini sudah robek menjadi dua bagian. Membiarkan sosok keduanya terpisah satu sama lain. Melihat itu Sai kembali merasakan nyeri di hatinya.

Ia berjalan semakin dalam menuju kamar Sakura. Pemuda itu merebahkan Sakura di atas kasur. Ia kemudian menyapu pandang ke seluruh penjuru kamar gadis itu. Ini baru pertama kalinya Sai masuk secara langsung ke kamar Sakura. Ia kemudian tertarik untuk berjalan ke arah meja tulis yang berada tak jauh dari ranjang tidur Sakura. Ada banyak figura yang berisi foto Sakura dan Sasuke yang masih berjejer rapi disana. Mungkin figura-figura ini salah satu yang belum terjamah dari tangan penuh emosi Sakura tadi.

Sai mengambil salah satu figura itu. Ia melihat sosok keduanya tampak tersenyum senang dengan latar belakang wahana bianglala besar. Sai tersenyum miris melihatnya. Banyak kenangan yang telah terukir di antara mereka. Wajar saja kalau Sakura sangat mencintai Sasuke dan tidak ingin kehilangan pemuda itu. Bahkan mungkin tidak akan ada celah sama sekali di hati Sakura untuk dirinya.

"Sasuke... Sasuke..." Sai menoleh ketika mendengar lenguhan kecil itu. Gadis itu mengigau dengan air mata yang masih membanjiri bahkan di saat ia tertidur.

Sai menghampiri ranjang Sakura kemudian duduk di sampingnya. Hatinya kembali nyeri dan napasnya terasa sesak. Ia bisa merasakan betapa besarnya cinta Sakura kepada Sasuke. Perlahan tangan pemuda itu terulur untuk menghapus jejak air mata di pipi ranum Sakura. Lalu tangannya naik untuk membelai lembut mahkota indah milik gadis itu.

Lagi—Sai tersenyum miris melihat kondisi Sakura sekarang. Hatinya lebih sakit. _Apa aku tidak bisa menjadi obat untukmu, Sakura?_

.

.

.

Sakura beberapa kali mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya. Mencoba menyesuaikan diri dengan sinar lampu yang masih menyala di hari yang sudah tergolong siang. Sakura mencoba membangunkan tubuhnya. Ia memegangi kepalanya yang terasa sedikit berat dan pening. Ia menyapu pandang ke seluruh penjuru ruangan tersebut. Ini kamarnya, tapi bagaimana bisa ia disini? Seingatnya kemarin malam ia pergi ke _club_ untuk melampiaskan semua kekecewaan dan kesedihannya pada Sasuke.

Sakura diam sejenak, nampak mengingat-ingat apa yang telah terjadi. Samar-samar ia masih bisa ingat satu per satu rentetan kejadiannya. Sai yang datang mencegahnya, memaksanya pulang dan mengantarnya kembali ke apartemen. Tunggu! Sai? Bagaimana bisa? Kalau begitu berarti pemuda itu masih...

Sakura buru-buru bangun dari tempat tidurnya dan langsung bergegas menuju ruang tamu. Kalau ingatannya tidak salah seharusnya Sai masih ada di ruang tamu apartemennya. Sakura langsung menutup mulutnya dengan satu tangan ketika melihat sosok Sai yang masih tertidur pulas di atas sofa panjang berwarna putih.

"Sai," panggil Sakura pelan.

Bebrapa detik kemudian, badan Sai nampak bergerak-gerak. Perlahan ia membuka matanya dan menyadari kehadiran Sakura yang sedang mengawasinya. Gadis itu mungkin heran mengapa Sai bisa ada di apartemennya.

"Semalam, bagaimana bisa tahu kalau—"

"Aku bisa menjelaskan semuanya, Sakura." Seakan tahu kemana arah pembicaraan Sakura. Sai terlebih dulu memotong pembicaraannya. Ia mendesah pelan. "Maaf aku telah lancang." Sai bangun dari sofa tersebut. Berdiri menghadap Sakura.

"Maksudmu?" Sakura kelihatan masih belum mengerti.

"Aku mendengar semuanya. Pembicaraanmu dengan Sasuke kemarin. Aku sengaja mencuri dengar." Iris kelam Sai menyipit. Tapi ia masih bisa melihat ekspresi tegang Sakura dari sudut matanya. "Maaf." Sai terima kalau setelah ini Sakura marah padanya atau mengusirnya. Sama seperti yang ia lakukan pada Sasuke kemarin.

"Oh," respon Sakura singkat. Ia hanya menggumam asal seakan tidak peduli dengan apa yang telah dilakukan Sai.

Sai menoleh begitu mendapat respon yang tidak ia duga. Keningnya berkerut heran. "Sakura, kau tidak marah padaku?"

_Emerald_ Sakura memicing. "Untuk apa aku marah?" Ia berjalan menghampiri Sai. "Semuanya sudah terjadi dan kau sudah tahu segalanya." Sakura menghentikan langkahnya ketika sudah berhadapan dengan Sai. Ia membuang pandangannya ke sembarang arah. "Aku sudah lelah terus-terusan mengeluarkan emosiku." Matanya mulai berkaca-kaca.

"Sakura..." Hati Sai kembali pilu memandang wajah sedih yang berusaha Sakura tutupi.

"Aku tidak apa-apa, Sai. Kau tidak perlu mengkhawatirkanku." Seakan bdapat membaca isi hati pemuda itu. Sakura tersenyum sebisanya—seolah meyakinkan kalau dia benar baik-baik saja.

"Tidak apa. Menangislah dan keluarkanlah semuanya. Aku akan menemanimu disini hingga semua bebanmu lenyap." Sai tersenyum tulus pada Sakura. Membuat Sakura tidak lagi bisa membendung airmata dan kesedihannya. Tangisnya pun pecah seketika.

Dengan lembut, Sai membawa Sakura ke dalam pelukannya. Membawanya ke dekapan yang hangat dan menenangkan. "Jika kau kehilangan arah dan butuh sandaran, datanglah kepadaku. Aku siap untuk menjadi sandaranmu kapanpun," Sai memejamkan matanya. Membiarkan gadis itu menangis sekencang-kencangnya hingga bahu mungilnya ikut bergetar. "Setelah itu, tak apa kalau kau ingin pergi jauh dariku. Asal tidak ada lagi luka yang kau pendam."

Sakura tidak mengerti mengapa ia merasa bagitu nyaman. Berada di dalam dekapan Sai terasa sangat hangat. Sakura merasa terlindungi oleh kedua tangan kokoh itu. Tiap kalimat yang terlontar dari bibir Sai bagaikan mantera penenang yang bisa menentramkannya. Serta layaknya obat yang sedikit demi sedikit dapat menghapus luka di hatinya.

.

.

.

Sakura mengeratkan syal merah mudanya. Angin musim gugur terasa begitu menusuk. Mungkin pengaruh penghujung musim yang artinya musim dingin akan segera tiba. Uap dari segelas kopi hangat yang masih belum tersentuh terus mengepul. Sakura semakin merapatkan jemarinya ke gelas itu. Menyalurkan sedikit kehangatan dari balik gelas itu.

"Kenapa sih kau ngotot ingin melihat bintang dari taman kota? Kau kan juga bisa melihatnya dari beranda apartemenmu," protes pemuda yang berada di samping Sakura. "Kau bisa sakit nanti."

Sakura menoleh kemudian tersenyum. "Kau tidak perlu mencemaskanku, Sai." Ia kembali menatap bintang yang terhampar indah di atas langit malam. "Kalau sakit tinggal minum obat saja," sahut Sakura asal. Seolah tidak peduli dengan nasihat Sai.

Alis Sai terangkat begitu mendengar respon Sakura. Buru-buru gadis itu menjulurkan lidahnya pertanda kalau ucapannya tadi hanya lelucon agar Sai tidak mengomelinya.

Keduanya diam sejenak. Tenggelam dalam pikiran mereka masing-masing. "Kau sudah tidak apa, Sakura?"

Gadis itu menoleh. Mendadak ia teringat dengan memori sebulan yang lalu tepat setelah hubungannya dengan Sasuke berakhir. Saat itu Hinata memohon untuk bertemu dengannya. Awalnya Sakura ragu dan menolak. Ia merasa belum siap untuk bertemu dengannya. Namun Hinata terus mendesak sehingga mau tak mau Sakura menemuinya di tempat yang telah mereka sepakati. Sakura terkejut ketika ia sampai disana yang ada sosok Hinata yang sudah berurai airmata.

"_Maaf aku baru berani untuk menemuimu. Maaf untuk semua yang telah terjadi selama ini. Aku benar-benar jahat padamu, Sakura. Tapi sungguh... aku sama sekali tidak bermaksud untuk melukaimu. Percayalah..."_

_Sakura menghela napas. "Tidak ada yang perlu meminta maaf dan dimaafkan disini."_

_Hinata menggeleng pelan. Ia nampak ingin mengucapkan sesuatu tapi Sakura keburu memotongnya. "Aku yang salah," Sakura menggenggam tangan Hinata. "Seandainya aku tidak memaksakan cintaku kepada Sasuke, kebohongan ini tidak akan pernah ada. Akulah yang jahat karena telah merenggut kebahagian kalian. Aku egois karena telah memaksa Sasuke untuk berbahagia bersamaku."_

"_Sakura..."_

_Genggaman di tangan Sakura semakin mengerat. "Kita semua masih bisa jadi teman 'kan?" Ia tersenyum lepas tanpa beban. Sementara Hinata kembali menangis—tangisan haru dan lega._

"_Terima kasih banyak, Sakura..."_

Sakura mengerucutkan bibirnya. "Apa aku kelihatan seperti orang yang bermasalah?" Ia pura-pura memandang Sai sinis. Sementara Sai terkekeh pelan sambil menepuk puncak kepala Sakura.

Perlakuan Sai yang seperti ini yang bisa membat guratan merah tipis itu kembali muncul di wajah Sakura. Untung saja Sai tidak memperhatikannya. Sakura akui, Sai lah yang selama ini membantunya menyembuhkan luka dan rasa sakit yang ia dera. Sai yang selalu ada dimanapun dan kapanpun Sakura butuh. Lama-kelamaan Sai seakan menjadi candu bagi gadis itu. Sakura bukan menganggap Sai sebagai pelariannya. Hanya saja, perasaan ini memang aneh. Sakura selalu merasa nyaman dan damai setiap kali berada di sisi pemuda itu.

"Sakura..." Sai memanggilnya lirih. Ditolehkannya kepala kepada gadis di hadapannya. Ada yang aneh dengan Sai kali ini. Senyum itu tiba-tiba luntur diganti dengan wajah tegang yang jarang ia tampakkan.

"Ada apa, Sai?"

"Aku akan kembali ke Paris besok." Saat itu juga tidak hanya senyum di wajah Sai yang memudar tetapi juga Sakura.

Sakura tertawa hambar. "Kenapa begitu mendadak?" Suaranya berubah parau.

"Sebenarnya sudah lama aku rencanakan."

"Lalu kenapa baru bilang sekarang?" Mata Sakura nampak berkaca-kaca. Mengapa di saat Sakura mulai merasakan cinta yang lain, cinta itu malah pergi meninggalkannya?

Sai menunduk. Tampak menyesal. "Maaf, aku tidak mau merusak senyummu."

Keduanya kembali terdiam hingga suara angin malam terdengar menggelitik di depan telinga mereka. Sai merogoh saku celananya. Ia kemudian mengeluarkan sebuah kotak kecil berwarna merah yang berisi kalung dengan liontin hati sebagai gandulannya. Sakura masih bingung dan belum mengerti. Sampai akhirnya Sai sendiri tanpa aba-aba memakaikan kalung itu ke leher Sakura.

Sakura memandang kalung tersebut dan mengangkat liontinnya. "Sai ini—"

"Anggap saja kalung itu sebagai pengganti diriku dan bukti janji kalau aku pasti akan kembali untuk menemuimu." Sai tersenyum lembut.

Satu bulir air mata jatuh di pipi Sakura. Sai langsung menyekanya dengan lembut. "Jangan menangis," Ia kemudian mendekatkan bibirnya ke bibir Sakura. "Aku pasti akan kembali." Hingga jarak itu menipis dan kedua bibir mereka bertemu.

.

.

.

**Satu Tahun Kemudian**

Sakura keluar dari _minimarket_ dengan sekantung belanjaan yang terisi penuh. Porsi makanannya di apartemen sudah habis total sehingga terpaksa ia harus menambah daftar ekstra untuk belanjaannya kali ini. Gadis itu menarik pintu _minimarket_ dan malah sibuk dengan kantong belanjaannya. Sampai akhirnya—

**DUUKK!**

"Aduuh," Sakura meringis kecil ketika tubuhnya harus jatuh ke tanah karena menabrak seseorang. Ia mengelus-elus kepalanya yang terantuk pintu kaca _minimarket_ tersebut.

Sebelah tangan seseorang terulur kepadanya. "Ternyata pertemuan pertama kita selalu sama ya, Sakura." _Emerald_ Sakura membulat mendengar suara yang familiar di telinganya. Suara yang ia rindukan.

Gadis itu menatap rinci setiap bagian tubuh orang tersebut. mulai dari ujung jari tangan hingga mencapai ujung kepalanya. Pemuda itu tersenyum lembut kepada Sakura. "Maaf membuatmu menunggu terlalu lama, Sakura."

Dalam hitungan detik Sakura langsung menghambur ke pelukan pemuda itu dan memeluknya erat. Bulir air mata bahagia tertahan di ujung kedua kelopak matanya. "Selamat datang kembali, Sai."

Sai balas mendekap tubuh mungil yang ia rindukan itu erat. "Aku pulang, Sakura..."

**.**

**.**

**.**

"_Ketika kau memberikan cinta terlalu besar kepada seseorang hingga terasa sakit dan menyesakkan, kau tidak akan pernah sadar bahwa sebenarnya ada cinta lain yang terulur untukmu—menunggu kalau saja suatu saat nanti kau bisa menyambut kehangatan cinta itu"_

**.**

**.**

**.**

**-Fin-**

**Author's Note :**

**Kepanjangan? Alurnya kebut-kebutan? Silahkan tonjok saya #duagh  
Alurnya mungkin berasa kebut-kebutan pas udah mau di akhir karena saya takut fict ini bakalan kepanjangan #ngelirik jumlah word di atas  
Oke, apapun kritik dan sarannya bakal saya terima kok. Thanks for read n review please? :3**


End file.
